Have You Ever
by nati2o1o
Summary: Alguna vez amaste y perdiste a alguien?Si, amé y perdí el día en que te dejé ir... Ryan y Gabriella entienden esto mejor que nadie... SongFic Ryella con la canción Have You Ever xD Muy buena, en serio :
1. Have You Ever

**Hola a todos! Este es mi primer Ryella, así que espero que les guste. Lo hice con la cancion "Have You Ever" de S Club 7 ******** Aunque es un fic de un solo capítulo, voy a agregar uno más con la letra de la canción traducida. Bueno, aqui les dejo mi fic.**

**Have You Ever**

_**Sometimes is wrong to walk away, though you think is over**_

_**Knowing there's so much more to say**_

_**Suddenly the moment's gone, and all your dreams are upside down**_

_**And you just wanna change the way the world goes round**_

_(PDV Gabriella)_

Ahi estaba él, caminando por el pasillo junto a Sharpay. Y aunque para todos ésta era una escena típica en East High, yo sabía que había algo diferente. Cuando estuvieron cerca de nosotros, Sharpay dijo:

- Hola, Troy. – y luego agregó hacia, más seriamente – Hola, Gabriella.

- Hola, Sharpay – respondió Troy alegremente, sin notar el tono de voz de Sharpay al nombrarme, y sonriendo burlonamente se dirigió a Ryan – Hola, Ryan. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no saludas a los amigos?

Pero yo no pude decir nada, solo forcé una sonrisa hacia Sharpay y luego me dirigí a Ryan, que estaba mirando al brazo de Troy que estaba sobre mis hombros. Pero antes de que siguiera su camino con Sharpay, su mirada se encontró con la mía y vi la misma tristeza y decepción en sus ojos que había visto los últimos días. Al igual que esa noche hacía una semana.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Troy, quitando su brazo de mis hombros.

- Si. – dije sin mirarlo.

Pero estaba mintiendo. No podía sentirme bien sabiendo que había decepcionado a Ryan. Él me había apoyado y aconsejado siempre que lo necesité, y luego lo dejé sin darle ninguna buena explicación. Y para empeorar todo, las cosas con Troy no eran lo que pensé que serían, y cada segundo que pasaba me daba cuenta del error que había cometido al volver con él.

--------------------------------------

_(PDV Ryan)_

La vi en el pasillo de la escuela otra vez, y como es obvio, estaba con Troy; con el perfecto Troy. Tal vez es así como deben ser las cosas y nada va a cambiarlas. Pero no se cómo controlar mis ganas de golpear a Troy cada vez que lo veo con ella.

Yo sé que es un buen chico; incluso lo ayudé a que se amistara con Gabriella y sus amigos el verano pasado, jugamos baseball y el me enseñó algo de basketball; pero lo que estaba haciendo ahora simplemente no era justo. De hecho, era una actitud egoista.

- Ryan, tienes que distraerte un poco – me dijo Sharpay cuando terminó de guardar sus cosas en su casillero – Nunca te había visto así, y tengo que aceptar que me preocupas, Ry.

- Estoy bien, Shar, no te preocupes.

- Bueno. – siguió no muy convencida – Pero acostumbrate a la idea, hermanito. Yo ya me acostumbré a verla con Troy.

Si, claro, para todos Troy y Gabriella eran la pareja perfecta, pero yo sabía la verdad y no me iba a "acostumbrar", como decía Sharpay. Lo único que haría sería mantenerme cerca, como siempre lo había hecho, porque si de algo estaba seguro es de que vi en los ojos de Gabriella que estar con Troy no significa lo que ella creía, y eso me esperanzaba.

_**Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody**_

_**Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry**_

_**Can't you see, that's they way I feel about you and me, baby**_

_**Have you felt your heart was breaking**_

_**Looking down the road you should be taking**_

_**I should know, 'cause I loved and lost the day I let you go**_

Ese día, ni siquiera durante la clase de ciencias, Gabriella pudo concentrarse. Se sentía peor que nunca, incluso peor que en el día en que todo cambió para ella...

_(Flashback)_

Ryan entró silenciosamente al auditorio. Sharpay le había pedido que recogiera los guiones antes de que vayan a casa, y él había aceptado. De pronto, escuchó un llanto y se intrigó, pues él y Sharpay se había quedado a ensayar y a esa hora ya no habían nadie en la escuela. Se dio cuenta de que venía de detrás del telón y se dirigió ahi.

- ¿Hay alguien ahi? – preguntó cuando estuvo sobre el escenario.

Para sopresa de Ryan, la persona que salió fue Gabriella Montez. La chica que les había robado el protagonismo a Sharpay y a él, la novia de Troy Bolton, la chica-genio de la escuela, la única verdadera amiga que tuvo Ryan cuando Sharpay lo dejó de lado el verano anterior; pero sobretodo y lo que nadie sabía, ella era el amor oculto de Ryan. Así es, primero pensó que solo era una atracción, el día que la vio llegar a la escuela; luego quedó impactado con ella cuando la escuchó cantar; y en el verano teminó de darse cuenta de que lo que sentía era algo más; pero, ¿qué dirian los demás si se enteraran de eso?

- ¿Gabriella?¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola, Ryan. – contestó ella con la voz temblorosa por haber llorado – Solo estaba recogiendo unas cosas y ya me iba.

Ella empezó a caminar, pero Ryan la detuvo cuando pasó a su lado.

- Gaby, yo se que esto no me importa y entenderé que no quieras contarme, pero, ¿por qué estas llorando?. No soy Troy, pero podría intentar ayudarte...

Y fue en el momento en que mencionó a Troy en que Gabriella no pudo evitar echarse a llorar, hundiendo su rostro en sus manos.

- Perdóname, Gabriella. – siguió diciendo Ryan pensando que su comentario la había molestado – No quise decir eso de Troy, yo solo...

- Esta bien, Ryan, tú no hiciste nada malo. – lo interrumpió ella entre sollozos.

- Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

Gabriella lo miró, pensando que Ryan siempre había sido amable con ella, sobre todo después del último verano en que se habían hecho buenos amigos y él la había apoyado siempre. Y sintió que, como antes, su intento de ayudarla era muy sincero, así que le contó todo.

- Lo que pasó es que... Troy terminó conmigo.

Ryan no podía salir de su asombro mientras Gabriella estallaba en llanto otra vez, y como no supo qué más hacer, la abrazó, tratando de tranquilizarla un poco. Y cuando hizo esto, sintió una especial calidez que se había vuelto muy común cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, y más aún cuando la abrazaba.

No quería soltarla, pero se dio cuenta de que ella se estaba calmando y que tendría que soltarla en cualquier momento.

Y Gabriella también estaba luchando contra un sentimiento dentro de ella, porque aunque estaba muy triste por lo que había pasado con Troy, sintió una agradable sensación de seguridad cuando Ryan la abrazó. Es decir, siempre se había sentido así con él, pero ahora se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que era cuando empezó a calmarse por el simple hecho de que estar abrazada a Ryan.

Fue como si en ese abrazo se hubieran transferido confianza y seguridad, porque luego Gabriella se sintió bien al contarle todo lo que le había dicho Troy. Y además, decidió pasar el resto de la tarde con él; con el hermano Evans que aún muchos consideraban extraño, pero que había atrapado la antención de Gabriella desde había ya un tiempo, pero que ella había negado... hasta ese dia.

_(Fin del Flashback)_

Era cierto, y ella sabía ahora que a partir de ese día había dejado de negar que sentía algo muy especial por Ryan, aunque tampoco lo aceptó por completo hasta un tiempo después, cuando se dio cuenta de que Ryan había dejado de ser su compañero, para ser su amigo; y luego su mejor amigo; y luego... ella había vuelto con Troy.

_**Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together**_

_**Back in your arms where I belong**_

_**Now I've finally realized, it was forever that I've found**_

_**I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round**_

Gabriella lo había pensado mucho, se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido. Había aceptado volver con Troy sólo porque estaba confundida respecto a lo que sentía por Ryan, y se había equivocado. En Troy solo podía ver a un amigo, aunque intentara mil veces lo contrario.

Tenía que solucionar todo, empezando con Troy, porque no podía perder a Ryan; no ahora que se había dado cuenta que lo necesitaba junto a ella, no ahora que a cada segundo quería sentirlo abrazándola. Así que ese día, a la hora del almuerzo, caminó decididamente a la mesa de Troy, y le dijo:

- Troy, tengo que hablar contigo.

- Espera, Gabriella, Chad está contandome algo sobre el partido de anoche. – contestó sin voltear a mirarla.

- No, tiene que ser ahora. – insistió ella muy seria.

Troy alzó la mirada hacia Gabriella, se puso de pie y la siguió a afuera de la cafetería.

- ¿Qué pasa, Gaby? – preguntó Troy un poco fastidiado, una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo.

- Escuchame, Troy. – empezó Gabriella sin saber con qué palabras explicarle todo – Creo que me equivoqué.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando terminaste conmigo? – siguió ella – Bueno, he estado pensando y creo que tenías razón; creo que nosotros estamos mejor como amigos.

Troy se quedó completamente mudo. Durante los últimos días había temido escuchar algo así, pero no pensó que sería tan pronto, o en qué diría cuando lo escuchara.

- No puedes hacerme eso, Gabriella. – dijo finalmente y luego agregó impulsivamente – Es por Evans, ¿verdad? Era verdad cuando decían que estabas pasando demasiado tiempo con él. Aunque creo que lo supe desde ese día en el verano que los ví junto a la piscina, y ahora todos se reiran de que me dejes por él y...

- ¿Te escuchas cuando hablas, Troy? El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, creí que ya lo habías entendido. – lo interrumpió Gabriella – Esto no es por Ryan, ni es algo contra ti; es lo que siento. Te quiero mucho, pero solo quiero ser tu amiga, y espero que entiendas eso, porque además sé que tu sientes lo mismo.

- Entonces, ¿terminó?¿Eso es todo para ti?

Gabriella solo asintió lentamente, sabiendo que le había dicho toda la verdad, excepto por el hecho de que si tenía que ver lo que estaba sintiendo por Ryan. Y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo más, Troy había entrado a la cafetería y había caminado a la mesa donde estaba Ryan.

- ¡Evans!¡Todo esto es tu culpa! – dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de Ryan, que volteó sorprendido, y de mucha gente que estaba sentada cerca.

- ¿De qué hablas, Troy? – estalló Sharpay al lado de su hermano – Ryan no te ha hecho absolutamente nada.

- ¿No?¿Y qué hay de Gabriella? Seguro él tuvo algo que ver.

- Por supuesto que no. – siguió defendiendolo Sharpay – Ahora vete porque estas exagerando todo. Ryan no tiene que ver con tus problemas con Gabriella, así que soluciónalos y no te metas con mi hermano.

Troy le dio una última mirada de odio a Ryan y le gritó antes de irse:

- ¡Esto no ha acabado, Evans!¡Aléjate de ella!

_**Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody**_

_**Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry**_

_**Can't you see, that's they way I feel about you and me, baby**_

_**Have you felt your heart was breaking**_

_**Looking down the road you should be taking**_

_**I should know, 'cause I loved and lost the day I let you go**_

Ryan estaba sacando unos libros de su casillero antes de irse a su casa, y encontró una fotografía. En ella, estaban él y Gabriella sentados en el salón de Lava Springs Country Club, abrazados y riéndose a carcajadas; ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él, y Ryan apoyando su cabeza en la de ella.

Había sucedido hacía ya 2 semanas, pero Ryan recordaba cada detalle de ese día, que había sido uno de los mejores de su vida...

_(Flashback)_

- ¡Gaby!¡Ven aquí! – la llamó Ryan, cuando se tomaron la foto con Chad y Taylor – Shar y yo queremos una foto contigo también.

Gabriella se acercó a sus amigos sonriendo. Estaban en el country club celebrando el cumpleaños de los Evans y ellos estaban tomándose las fotos.

- Bien. – dijo el fotógrafo una vez que Gabriella se colocó entre Ryan y Sharpay – Ahora sonrian y a la cuenta de 3 va la foto... uno... dos...

- ¡Sharpay! – gritó Zeke, que corria desde el otro lado de la habitación – Tienes que...

En ese momento, Zeke tropezó con Chad que estaba mirando cómo tomaban la foto, y los 2 cayeron al suelo, llenandose de crema por el pastel que tenía Zeke en las manos. Ryan y Gabriella se miraron, conteniendo la risa ante la escena de Chad y Zeke en el suelo llenos de pastel.

- Por Dios, Zeke, ¿en qué estabas pensando al entrar corriendo así? – preguntó Sharpay acercándose a él, seguida por Taylor – Ven conmigo y limpiate, antes de que ensucies mi vestido.

Cuando Zeke, Sharpay, Chad y Taylor hubieron salido, Ryan y Gabriella estallaron en carcajadas, hasta que el fotógrafo los interrumpió.

- Señor Evans, ¿le parece si les tomo la fotografía a usted y a la señorita Montez?

- Si, claro, me parece una excelente idea. – contestó Ryan colocando un brazo sobre los hombros de Gabriella – Sharpay se tomará una luego.

Ambos estaban aún riéndose, pero Gabriella reconoció inmediatamente la sensación de seguridad que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Ryan, una diferente a cuando estaba con Troy; con él podía cantar si, pero con Ryan sentía que nada malo le iba a pasar mientras estuviera a su lado. Así que, sin dejar de sonreir, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo, justo segundos antes de que tomaran la foto.

- Excelente. – dijo el fotógrafo, y luego salió de la habitación a buscar a los señores Evans, dejando a Ryan y a Gabriella que seguían abrazados, riéndose.

- Creo que Chad y Zeke se encargaron del entretenimiento de la fiesta, ¿verdad? – preguntó él.

- Yo diría que si. – contestó ella volteando a mirarlo sonriendo; pero su sonrisa disminuyó cuando se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del de Ryan.

Ninguno dijo nada, se quedaron así; hasta que Gabriella notó que la distancia entre ellos se iba acortando, milímetro a milímetro, hasta que finalmente sus narices se tocaron. Segundos después, Gabriella sintió los labios de Ryan rozando los suyos, y una agradable sensación la invadió; algo que no había sentido con nadie, ni siquiera con Troy.

- Ahora si estoy lista para la foto. – dijo en voz alta Sharpay, entrando a la habitación y haciendo que Ryan y Gabriella se separaran de un salto – ¡Oh!¿Interrumpí algo?

- No, no, Shar, no te preocupes. – respondió inmediatamente Ryan sonrojándose y poniendose de pie – Voy a salir un rato.

Ryan salió, dejando a una también sonrojada Gabriella y a una intrigada Sharpay. Caminó por el campo de golf, pensando en lo que había pasado.¡Casi había besado a Gabriella Montez!. Si Sharpay no hubiera entrado, la hubiera besado. Pero aunque solo había sido un roce, Ryan se sentía en las nubes. El simple recuerdo de Gabriella tan cerca de él, de sus rostros tocandose, de sus labios rozandose; hacían que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, y volviera a sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Tal vez Gabriella había sentido lo mismo que él.

_(Fin del Flashback)_

Pero claro, se había equivocado. En la siguiente semana, Troy se enteró de los rumores de que Gabriella estaba muy cerca de Ryan, y en unos días le había pedido que volviera con él. Y ella había aceptado.

Ryan sintió una ola de ira hacia Troy, y cerró su casillero fuertemente.

_**I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels**_

_**To have it all and let it slip away**_

_**Can't you see, even though the moment's gone**_

_**I'm still holding on somehow**_

_**Wishing I could change the way the world goes round**_

- Ryan, tenemos que hablar.

- No creo que haya mucho de qué hablar, Gabriella. – respondió él cerrando su casillero a la mañana siguiente. – Además, no le caigo bien a tu novio, así que no querrás que te vea conmigo.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó ella cuando él empezaba a caminar hacia su clase, haciendolo detenerse de pronto.

- ¿De qué hablo? – repitió Ryan tratando de mantener la calma – No lo sé. Quizá de tu amado Troy Bolton, el chico estrella de la escuela, que ayer se encargó de gritarme frente a todo el comedor, y de culparme por algo que le pasó en el almuerzo.

Ella se quedó un momento en silencio, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho Troy luego de que habían hablado.

- Lamento mucho eso, Ryan, pero la verdad es que Troy ya no es mi novio. – dijo dejándo a Ryan sin palabras – Ayer en el almuerzo terminé con él, y bueno, al parecer pensó que tú tenías que ver con eso.

Esta vez le tocó el turno a Ryan de quedarse en silencio un momento, analizando lo que acababa de oir, y luego preguntó:

- ¿Y tenía razón?¿Yo tuve que ver?

- Escucha, Ryan. – respondió ella, dudando un momento. Él siempre le había dicho que no dependiera de nadie para tomar sus decisiones, pero, ¿acaso ahora tenía que decirle la verdad, y decirle que había tenido que ver con él? – Terminé con Troy porque solo siento amistad hacia él, y aunque no lo quiera entender ahora, se que él siente solo eso por mi también. Y también porque estaba negando a alguien que verdaderamente me importa.

Gabruella lo tomó de las manos, pero él las apartó rápidamente. Tenía que estar seguro.

- ¿Y qué va a pasar si vuelve a pedirte que estés con él?¿Qué va a pasar si se le ocurre ir a cantarte a tu balcón otra vez?¿O si se le ocurré llevarte flores, o prepararte una cena o simplemente pensar en un buen discurso? – dijo Ryan sin poder evitar hablar con todo el dolor e impotencia que sentía recordado todas las veces que Gabriella había perdonado a Troy por todo lo que él le hacía - ¿Vas a volver a olvidar a quien dices que verdaderamente te importa?

- Por supuesto que no. – contestó Gabriella conteniendo las lágrimas, sabiendo que lo que decía Ryan era cierto y dándose cuenta de cuánto daño le había hecho – Ryan, las cosas han cambiado; no son igual que antes.

- Exacto. – agregó él, viendo a Troy acercarse a ellos con una flor en sus manos – Las cosas han cambiado, Gaby.

Y luego de decir esto, empezó a caminar por el pasillo.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Troy a Gabriella colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

Ella volteó a verlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y contestó:

- No, Troy, no estoy bien. Ahora, ¿podrías dejarme sola?

- Bien, pero antes quiero disculparme, Gaby, y darte esto. – dijo Troy dándole la flor para sorpresa de Gabriella – Fui un tonto y tú tenías razón al decir que entre nosotros solo hay amistad. Es por eso que vengo, porque no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga.

Gabriella lo siguió mirando, incapaz de decir nada, así que él siguió hablando.

- Entiendo que empeoré todo en la última semana, sobre todo entre Ryan y tú, por eso quiero ayudarte en lo que sea para que estes bien con él.

- Gracias, Troy. – dijo ella recibiendo la flor y abrazando a su amigo – Ahora creo que será mejor que vaya a mi clase.

- Si, bueno, yo también tengo clase. Y no te preocupes, todo se va a solucionar.

Ella forzó una sonrisa, esperando que todo funcionara bien con Ryan, porque aunque era bueno tener a Troy como amigo otra vez, no estaba bien sin Ryan; no estaba la seguridad que solo él la hacía sentir con su simple presencia, no estaba la voz que la calmaba y la alegraba, no estaba la mitad de ella que la hacía feliz.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que al final del pasillo, Ryan había visto el abrazo de ella y Troy. Y ahora las lágrimas caían por su rostro mientras corría hacia el auditorio, buscando estar solo, y pensando en que había tenido la oportunidad de decirle a Gabriella lo que sentía por ella, y se había dejado llevar por su resentimiento; más hacia Troy que hacia ella; y por su orgullo. Y probablemente, la había perdido para siempre.

_**Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody**_

_**Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry**_

_**Can't you see, that's they way I feel about you and me, baby**_

_**Have you felt your heart was breaking**_

_**Looking down the road you should be taking**_

_**I should know, 'cause I loved and lost the day I let…**_

- Ry, tienes que hacer algo para arreglar todo con Gabriella. – dijo Sharpay a la hora del almuerzo, mirando preocupada a su hermano que no había comido nada – Me mata verte así.

- Es inútil, Shar, no hay nada que pueda hacer. – le contestó sin dejar de mirar su plato de comida.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer.

- Tuve mi oportunidad y la perdí. – insistió él sin mirarla aún – Probablemente ella está ahora con Troy otra vez, y yo...

- ¿Con Troy? – lo interrumpió Sharpay – Hace un rato hablé con Troy y me dijo que él y Gaby habían acordado ser amigos, y nada más que amigos.

- Pero yo los vi abrazándose... – dijo Ryan tratando de que no fuera notorio lo mucho que le molestaba recordar eso.

- Si, pero fue un abrazo de amigos. – le aseguró ella.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – preguntó él, volteando a mirarla por primera vez en toda la conversación.

- Porque escuché que Troy quiere salir con otra chica, y que la invitó a una cita para el sábado. – respondió Sharpay rápidamente sonrojándose.

- ¿Te invitó a salir? – Ryan conocía a su hermana mejor que nadie y se dio cuenta de todo - ¿Cómo?¿Cuándo?

- Eso no importa, Ry. Te lo contaré luego, pero ahora mismo debes pensar cómo hablar con Gabriella o... – se detuvo de pronto cuando Ryan se puso de pie y salió de la cafetería corriendo - ¿A dónde vas?

Pero él no contestó. Su cerebro estaba funcionando increiblemente rápido, y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba frente a su casillero, con un papel y un lapicero en sus manos. Pensó un momento, escribió una linea, dobló el papel, y finalmente fue al casillero de Gabriella para dejarlo ahí.

------------------------------------

Luego de almorzar, Gabriella se sorprendió al ver un papel que caía cuando abrió su casillero. Lo abrió y sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora al reconocer la letra de Ryan, y más aún al leer lo que decía:

"_Have you ever love and lost somebody?"_

_(¿Alguna vez amaste y perdiste a alguien?)_

Leyó varias veces la nota de Ryan mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro. Reconocía esa frase; era de una canción que habían ensayado con Kelsi, y que desde ese día se había vuelto una de sus favoritas.

La habían cantado tantas veces en su cuarto, o en la sala de ensayos en la casa de los Evans, o con Kelsi; siempre riendose y pasandola bien. Y ahora era justamente con esa linea de la canción con que Ryan le hacían entender que sentía lo mismo que ella; que la quería de verdad, como más que una amiga, y que le dolía pensar en perderla.

Gabriella escribió abajo de lo que había escrito Ryan. volvió a doblar el papel y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, cuando se encontró con Taylor.

- Gaby, ¿pasó algo? – preguntó al verla llorando.

- Si. – contestó sonriendo – Ryan siente lo mismo.

- ¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar Taylor obviamente confundida.

- Ryan me dejó una nota. – dijo Gabriella sin poder contener su alegría – Y siente por mi lo mismo que yo por él. ¡Me quiere de verdad, Taylor!¡Más que como amiga!

Taylor sonrió al ver la alegría de su amiga. Nunca la había visto tan ilusionada, y estaba feliz por ella porque sabía que Ryan era un excelente chico, que la quería como nadie.

- Entonces, ¿qué esperas?¡Anda a buscarlo! – la animó.

- No lo sé, Taylor. – dijo poniendose seria otra vez – No sabría qué decirle si lo tuviera frente a mi, especialmente después de lo que hablamos ayer. Pero tu podrías ayudarme dándole esto.

Le entregó el papel y la abrazó, antes de irse caminando rápidamente por el pasillo. Taylor no estaba segura de dónde estaba Ryan, pero por suerte lo encontró minutos después, apoyado sobre su casillero, pensativo y con la mirada perdida en una fotografía que tenía en la mano.

- ¡Ryan!¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!

- ¡Taylor! – dijo él sorprendido, casi como volviendo a la realidad por la llamada de su amiga - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, sólo quería darte esto. – contestó entregándole el papel, y luego agregó sonriendo – De parte de Gabriella.

De pronto, la expresión de Ryan cambió completamente y Taylor se dio cuenta, así que sonrió más ampliamente, y le dijo antes de ir a buscar a Chad:

- Nos vemos mañana, Ryan. Buena suerte.

- Gracias. – pudo murmurar en voz muy baja porque el nerviosismo no lo dejaba hablar.

Cuando Taylor se fue, Ryan abrió lentamente el papel, sin saber qué esperar.

- _"Quizá se molestó por mi reacción de ayer, y ya no quiere saber nada de mi_" – pensaba mientras terminaba de abrir la nota.

Pero en ese momento, todas sus dudas se desvanecieron y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas; no de tristeza, sino de alegría; y leyó una vez más lo que le había escrito Gabriella debajo del primer mensaje enviado por él, para asegurarse de que no estaba imaginando todo.

"_Yes, I loved and lost the day a let you go"_

_(Si, amé y perdí el día en que te dejé ir)_

_**Yes, I loved and lost the day I let…**_

_**Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go**_

Ryan la vió caminando por los jardines de East High y empezó a correr hacia donde ella estaba.

- ¡Gabriella! – la llamó cuando estaba casi detrás de ella y la cogió del brazo.

Ella volteó y se quedó mirándolo por un momento, pensando si alguna vez las cosas entre ellos podrían ser igual que como habían sido un mes atrás.

- Ryan... – empezó a decir en voz baja, pero él la interrumpió, abrazandola fuertemente durante varios segundos.

Cuando la soltó, ella se quedó mirando al suelo, llorando.

- Gaby, discúlpame por ser tan orgulloso. Yo...

- No, Ryan. Tú no tienes que disculparte por nada. – lo interrumppió ella esta vez – Soy yo la que cometió el error de volver con Troy, sabiendo que ya no sentía nada por él. Y ahora me siento muy mal por haberte perdido de esa forma.

Él la sostuvo de la barbilla y levantó el rostro de Gabriella hasta poder mirarla a los ojos, secándole cariñosamente las lágrimas.

- No me has perdido, Gaby. Lo que siento por tí es especial y jamás me voy a alejar; no importa cuantos problemas tengamos, yo te prometo que siempre voy a estar contigo.

Gabriella no pudo evitar sonreir ante estas palabras, pero sonrió mucho más después de que Ryan se acercara a ella y le diera un tierno beso en los labios, para después abrazarla y susurrarle al oido.

- Te amo, Gaby.

El corazón de Gabriella se detuvo y empezó a latir rápidamente en el segundo en que escuchó a Ryan. Y es que solo él podía hacer que su corazón reaccionara así.

- Yo también te amo, Ryan. – le contestó ella.

Luego dejó de abrazarlo por un momento, pero solo para inclinarse hacia él y besarlo, esta vez con un beso más largo y apasionado, y pensando que estaba segura de que las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes de que volviera con Troy... sino que serían mucho mejores.

**¿Qué les parecio? Déjenme reviews para saber su opinión ******** Y para los que leen mis otros fics "I Knew I Love You" y "Accidentally in Love", voy a tratar de actualizarlos lo más pronto que pueda... es que he estado ocupada con las clases y eso, pero vienen buenos capítulos.**


	2. Letras en inglés y traducidas

**Have You Ever**

_**Sometimes is wrong to walk away, though you think is over**_

_**Knowing there's so much more to say**_

_**Suddenly the moment's gone, and all your dreams are upside down**_

_**And you just wanna change the way the world goes round**_

_**Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody**_

_**Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry**_

_**Can't you see, that's they way I feel about you and me, baby**_

_**Have you felt your heart was breaking**_

_**Looking down the road you should be taking**_

_**I should know, 'cause I loved and lost the day I let you go**_

_**Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together**_

_**Back in your arms where I belong**_

_**Now I've finally realized, it was forever that I've found**_

_**I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round**_

_**Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody**_

_**Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry**_

_**Can't you see, that's they way I feel about you and me, baby**_

_**Have you felt your heart was breaking**_

_**Looking down the road you should be taking**_

_**I should know, 'cause I loved and lost the day I let you go**_

_**I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels**_

_**To have it all and let it slip away**_

_**Can't you see, even though the moment's gone**_

_**I'm still holding on somehow**_

_**Wishing I could change the way the world goes round**_

_**Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody**_

_**Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry**_

_**Can't you see, that's they way I feel about you and me, baby**_

_**Have you felt your heart was breaking**_

_**Looking down the road you should be taking**_

_**I should know, 'cause I loved and lost the day I let…**_

_**Yes, I loved and lost the day I let…**_

_**Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go**_

**Alguna vez**

_**Algunas veces es malo seguir, aunque creas que se terminó**_

_**Sabiendo que hay mucho más por decir**_

_**De pronto el momento se ha ido, y todos tus sueños estan de cabeza**_

_**Y tú solo quieres cambiar la forma en que el mundo gira**_

_**Dime, alguna vez has amado y perdido a alguien?**_

_**Deseaste que hubiera una oportunidad de decir "lo siento"**_

_**No lo ves, eso es lo que siento acerca de tu y yo**_

_**Alguna vez has sentido que tu corazón se rompía**_

_**Mirando el camino que debiste haber tomado**_

_**Yo debo saber, porque yo amé y perdí el día en que te dejé ir**_

_**No puedo evitar sino pensar que esto está mal, deberíamos estar juntos**_

_**De vuelta en tus brazos donde pertenezco**_

_**Ahora finalmente me he dado cuenta, que fue para siempre lo que he encontrado**_

_**Daría todo para cambiar la forma en que el mundo gira**_

_**Dime, alguna vez has amado y perdido a alguien?**_

_**Deseaste que hubiera una oportunidad de decir "lo siento"**_

_**No lo ves, eso es lo que siento acerca de tu y yo**_

_**Alguna vez has sentido que tu corazón se rompía**_

_**Mirando el camino que debiste haber tomado**_

_**Yo debo saber, porque yo amé y perdí el día en que te dejé ir**_

_**En verdad quiero oirte decir que sabes exactamente cómo se siente**_

_**Tenerlo todo y dejarlo escapar**_

_**No lo ves, aunque el momento se ha ido**_

_**Sigo resistiendo de alguna manera**_

_**Deseando que pudiera cambiar la forman en que el mundo gira**_

_**Dime, alguna vez has amado y perdido a alguien?**_

_**Deseaste que hubiera una oportunidad de decir "lo siento"**_

_**No lo ves, eso es lo que siento acerca de tu y yo**_

_**Alguna vez has sentido que tu corazón se rompía**_

_**Mirando el camino que debiste haber tomado**_

_**Yo debo saber, porque yo amé y perdí el día en que...**_

_**Si, yo amé y perdí el día en que...**_

_**Si, yo amé y perdí el día en que te dejé ir**_


End file.
